


and you look at me (like i'm all you want)

by purifyinglight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Mutual Pining, i just think they're adorable okay, this is completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purifyinglight/pseuds/purifyinglight
Summary: Yang searched her features, gaze soft and unwavering as she gently cupped her face. Blake’s breath hitched.Things weren’t so funny anymore.Blake helps Yang get out of a sticky situation.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	and you look at me (like i'm all you want)

“Yang! Stay still!” Blake exclaimed through laughter, running her fingers through blonde tangles. They were currently in their dorm room in Atlas, Yang sitting on a chair while Blake stood beside her, trying to navigate a sticky situation.

“I can’t believe that little brat got gum in my hair!” Yang said with no small dose of disgust. Team RWBY had been having lunch with Team FNKI in the cafeteria when Neon decided to show off by blowing one of the biggest gum bubbles Blake had ever seen. She’d almost been impressed, until the bubble popped and left its residue in those beautiful blonde locks. Blake had instantly known that wasn’t going to go down well.

“Well, maybe it wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t been late to lunch and forced to sit next to Neon because it was only the space left,” she retorted light-heartedly.

“You—you know I’m usually on time! I didn’t have a choice today!”

It was true. Yang had been training all morning and worked up a sweat, only to return to the dorm and be made to wait until Weiss had finished in the bathroom before taking a shower herself. By the time she was done, their lunch hour had already started.

“I know, I know.” Blake giggled. She continued to work at the gum in Yang’s hair, but it was proving to be a more difficult task than she’d originally expected.

“Yang, do we have any peanut butter?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Yang frowned. “Why d’ya ask?”

“I think it’s meant to be good for getting gum out of hair.”

“What?” Yang exclaimed. “You want to put _peanut butter_ in my hair?”

“I’ve heard it works! Something about the oils—”

“Okay, okay! Fine. But only because I trust you.”

It was a small comment, made offhandedly. But to Blake, it meant so much more.

She smiled at her partner then headed to the small pantry in their room where the stash of peanut butter was most likely to be stored. She opened it, saw what she needed straight away and hastily took the jar back to where Yang was sitting.

“Time to be brave, you big baby.”

She unscrewed the lid, laughing at the adorable pout that settled on Yang’s face.

Blake coated her fingers in peanut butter and gently applied it to the gum in Yang’s hair, pausing for a second before choosing to wipe the remainder on a tissue rather than lick it off.

“Okay, now we wait.”

“Great,” Yang muttered.

After a few minutes had passed, Blake attempted to remove the gum. Sure enough, the trick had worked: the gum was definitely less sticky now and could be extracted from Yang’s hair with relative ease.

Blake stood before her and crouched slightly so they were at eye level, running her fingers through her hair once again for good measure.

“There,” she said. “All fixed.”

“Are you sure it doesn’t look different?” Yang asked.

“Not at all. I mean, you smell like peanut butter but…” She tucked a stray lock of hair behind Yang’s ear and leaned over to kiss the top of her head before she could think better of it. “Still perfect.”

Pink dusted Yang’s cheeks immediately. “Uh—thanks!” She cleared her throat. “Um—you have really nice hair too! But I guess I’ve already told you that.”

Blake felt her own face heat up and glanced off to the side as she recalled Yang’s reaction to her new haircut. “Yeah, I remember.”

Yang stood up and Blake straightened her posture to match. Then she noticed the gaze on her. “What is it? Do I have something in my hair too?” she awkwardly joked.

“No! I’m just… admiring you,” Yang said, her voice quietening.

“Oh.”

Yang reached out and took the ends of Blake’s hair between her fingers. “Is that okay?”

Blake willed her heart to steady its beating, thoughts consumed by the fact that her partner’s hands were so close to her face. “Yeah,” she responded, surprised by how steady her voice sounded.

“Is this okay?” Yang continued, gently playing with the ends of Blake’s hair, hands brushing her cheeks to keep it out of her face.

Blake hummed in agreement, relaxing into her touch.

“Feels as good as it looks. So soft.” Yang chuckled. “And here I was thinking I was the one with the great hair.”

“Your hair is lovely.”

“I know, but you’re giving me some serious competition.” They both laughed.

Yang searched her features, gaze soft and unwavering as she gently cupped her face. Blake’s breath hitched.

Things weren’t so funny anymore.

Yang’s voice was thick with sincerity when she spoke. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Yang—”

“You are.” She paused for a second, then drew back her hands. “Sorry, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable—”

“No! I’m not uncomfortable. I—thank you.”

Yang’s smile was like a sunrise breaking over mountains and Blake couldn’t help but bask in the light. She clasped her hands in her own and brought them back up to her face, reassuring Yang that she hadn’t overstepped. What they had was hardly fragile. Deep down Blake _knew_ that the bond they shared, forged both on and off the battlefield, was unbreakable. This… thing… between them, however, was harder to navigate. It wasn’t a new feeling. Not entirely. Blake had been aware just how deep her feelings for Yang ran for a while now, and she’d probably had those feelings for even longer, even if she hadn’t fully registered them back at Beacon. She was almost certain Yang felt the same way, and she enjoyed the little things she’d do that were just _that_ much more intimate than before. But as much as they comforted her, they also filled her with nervous anticipation. Her heart told her to let herself fall while her head told her it was too soon.

But when Yang looked at her like this, like she was all that she wanted, Blake knew her heart was going to win.

Yang entangled her fingers in Blake’s hair again, working her way upward until she reached her scalp. A crease formed in her brow, causing Blake to send her a questioning look.

“I don’t want to hurt your ears,” Yang said quietly.

Blake’s left cat ear flicked reflexively. “It’s okay if you touch them. It can actually feel really nice if it’s done by someone I trust.”

She took a step closer to her—an invitation.

Yang dropped her prosthetic hand so it was back at her side but left her human one where it was. Then, ever so gently, she stroked the tips of Blake’s cat ears.

There was that smile again, soft and sweet. Between that and the purple eyes boring into her own and the blissful feeling of Yang touching her ears, Blake was seconds away from melting into a puddle.

“How does that feel?”

“Mm… good,” she mumbled, slowly blinking up at Yang, finding herself unable to fully close her eyes lest she miss the look of admiration on her partner’s gorgeous face.

Yang eventually pulled her hand away, and Blake was embarrassed by how close she came to whining aloud at the loss of contact. But then she wrapped an arm around her and brought her in closer, allowing Blake to close the distance and go in for a hug. How could she resist when Yang made her feel like this? Comforted and protected and valued and _loved_. She buried her head into her chest, feeling Yang sigh against her as they clung to each other.

“Thank you,” Yang said softly. “For helping me earlier, I mean.”

“Anytime.”

Yang brought her hand up to cradle Blake’s head and they stood like that, holding each other, swaying slightly to music only they could hear.

The time for talking would come later, but for now they were content to just relax in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to google 'how to get gum out of hair' for this lmao idk if the peanut butter thing actually works! anyway thank you for reading <3


End file.
